


[鸣佐]异乡人

by cicadan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadan/pseuds/cicadan
Summary: 宇智波佐助有一天醒来发现自己中了幻术，幻觉里鸣人坦率地对他说“爱你”。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	[鸣佐]异乡人

-镜鸦-

佐助醒来的时候发现鸣人坐在床边守着自己。

“你醒啦？佐助？”

对方看起来比他印象中要年轻一些……不，是年轻很多。穿西装打领带。他一动身体就痛得不行，比起他和鸣人之前躺在终结谷抬头看天的时候还要痛许多倍，看来现在的忍耐力的确不行。他抬了抬下巴，发现很难移动，原来是颈部固定着仪器，本意想问鸣人究竟发生了什么，结果喉咙一蠕动就感觉有碎玻璃在划，很长，划出血来，一直伤到胃部。这还不算什么，更过分的是他脸上居然蒙着透明的氧气面罩。他看向鸣人，示意自己并不需要这东西，结果理所当然被曲解了。这也难怪，毕竟鸣人是个傻子。傻子按下他头顶的急救按钮。一滴眼泪砸在佐助手背上，但是佐助刚醒来，五感还处在麻木中，所以没感觉到，只能凭借模糊不清的视物来判断这一点。当然，也有可能是面罩里的雾气。

虽然年轻，但鸣人的样子比他们上一次见面还要劳累许多，头发乱蓬蓬的，细碎的胡茬堆积在嘴角，金色的，精神样貌同这一身高档的衣物毫不搭调。你太累了，鸣人，佐助想，想帮鸣人整理头发，才意识到自己现在根本动不了，动了动指尖，鸣人说，“你等一下，我已经叫医生过来了。”等待的过程中鸣人碰了碰他的头发，很轻，好像怕触碎什么。这下好，本末倒置了。不过鸣人很少待他这样，小心翼翼的样子的确勾起了佐助的好奇。

“生命体征已经恢复大半，但还需要留在这里监护几天。”医生对鸣人说，“好了，探视时间结束，家属跟我离开吧。”

鸣人深深地把背欠下去：“多谢。”

佐助正是从这里意识到不对劲的。

鸣人是七代目火影，是村子里最优秀的忍者，佐助已经很久没有看到他这样低声下气地同另一个人讲话。低声下气？或许使用的不太恰当，不过的确是这个意思。当然，也有可能是他离开得太久，许久没见过鸣人生活里的样子。他们最常见是在战场上，这点永远没变。

一旦意识到这一点，其他许多点也从线面上浮现出来。

在剧痛下保持清醒并非一件容易的事情，好在佐助早已习惯如此。首先是医生，佐助观察，在他住院这几天里作为医疗队队长的樱却一直没有出现过。这一点倒不算很要紧。其次是身体，他原先以为是受伤的缘故，后来才发现和这没关系，他体内的确丝丝毫毫感受不到查克拉的流动。他希望事后能从鸣人那里得到一个合理的解释。最后是房间，和佐助印象中的不太一样——对于最后这点，佐助不认为可以作为一个有力的判据，毕竟医院这种地方他其实也很久没来过了，本身记忆就不清晰。他回村子的时间不多，换种说法，很少，对除火影办公室和训练场以外的地点都不熟悉，前者是因为总要去那里见鸣人，后者是因为要去那里教导弟子……鸣人鸣人，说来说去还是那家伙的问题，博人也是他的儿子。佐助突然莫名地生气起来。

还有“家属”，这两个字。

佐助心想，鸣人什么时候算我家属了？虽然他的确和鸣人更亲近，但是从法律层面，现在樱才是他的家属。鸣人则有自己的家人。他和樱更像是同伴，一个不想结婚的女人和一个不想结婚的男人恰好凑成一对，除了偶尔在一起居住以外并没有其他更亲密的关系。想到这里佐助记起来了，上次在信里鸣人对他说樱要去周游列国研发新的医疗忍术——难怪不在这里。佐助挺为她高兴，但也没有要碰头的打算。他更喜欢自己一个人，除非是和鸣人一起待着。一个人能够想清楚很多事情，关于现在忍界的弊端，以及如何开辟一条人与人相互理解的道路。道阻且长，他们都有很多事情要做。

所以没时间躺在这里不动。

佐助戴着氧气面罩在医院里住了几天，意识时而混沌时而清醒。他经常梦到一些画面，一些不属于他但的确与他有关的过去。梦里的很多东西他都没有见过，但又有很多是与他重合的。相同的比如那些和家人共处的时光、父母的惨死、鼬的失踪，以及当晚血红的月色，那张脸的确是自己不错……很多年前的自己，陌生得几乎要认不出来了。不同之处在于那些从没见过的背景，大都市纷攘不息的车流……以及他和鸣人的过去。

梦里显示他和鸣人是在高中才认识的。奇怪。怪事。之所以说两遍是因为另外一种更可靠的记忆告诉他他们分明是在更早以前相遇的。和平的世界使得忍者的规模开始缩减，可是这种和平在未来他和佐助离世后又能保持多久呢？作为火影鸣人不得不思考这种问题。鹿丸提出要在忍者学校之上再设立一级中学，以提高忍者的各方面素养，这一提案一经上报就遭到了高层的激烈反对。佐助不明原因，政治不是他擅长的领域，鸣人也从来不需要他插手这些麻烦的事情。总的来说，他们各司其职。

到第四天的时候佐助终于摘下了氧气面罩，这意味着他能够初步尝试开口说话，虽然身体还是不能动，头也不能点。这次清醒的时候鸣人恰好在——意味着之前很多次佐助睁眼都没见着他。不过他想，七代目，工作很忙是正常的，应当没有时间天天探望病人。他忍着喉咙里即将喷涌出的血沫子叫了一声“鸣人”。鸣人听到这声愣住了，恰好他这时在用手机回消息。手机摔到地上。

鸣人慌张地站起来，“你……佐助你刚才说话了吗？是你在讲话吗佐助？”

嗯。佐助眨一下眼。

接下来是相当手忙脚乱的一段时间。鸣人叫医生过来，医生测试佐助的各项体征。鸣人握着佐助的手叫他再讲一句试试，如果难受的话不要勉强。佐助说，“笨蛋。”鸣人笑了，“怎么一醒来就骂我？”医生像个恶霸王一样强行分开他俩牵着的手——准确来说是被鸣人单方面牵着的手，见多了是非得眼中充满了冷酷无情，“这位家属麻烦你去病房外等候。”

鸣人说，“我就在一旁看着，不会给你们添麻烦的。”

“你出去吧。”佐助听见自己的声音，像从破了个洞的风箱里发出来的，吱嘎吱嘎。

“……好。”鸣人只听他的话。

前前后后折腾了有大半个小时，佐助注意到这些人都没用查克拉帮他治疗。说实话他现在还不知道自己受的什么伤，也没时间问鸣人。结束以后医生对鸣人说，“恭喜，可以转入普通病房了。”鸣人激动地踢到脚趾头，被身边的水门一把扶住。鸣人问，“老爸你听到医生说什么了吗？”水门说，“听到了，鸣人。”鸣人开心地拥抱他，扑得对方一个趔趄。

医生推着病床从重症监护室里出来，轮子咕噜咕噜。因为是重要病人所以他们推车的时候格外小心。佐助体力不支，加上点滴里含有安眠成分，车被推出来的时候人也睡倒了。鸣人坐在特护的独立病房前对着那张消瘦苍白的脸盯了好一会儿，盯着盯着眼泪落下来，看一眼错落有致的心电图，闸口开得更大，怎么止都止不住。这样子如果叫佐助见了又要嘲笑他很久。

小李代表市局的领导向差点成为烈士的英雄送来慰问花篮，鸣人说你拎出去吧，这味太浓，佐助不喜欢。佐助醒来看到鸣人在往花瓶里插几枝花——很难想象他用他粗糙的双手做这种细致的动作，但事实就这样发生在他眼前，是几根淡紫色花朵的雪见草。

鸣人的眼中已经没有哭过的痕迹。“医生说你现在可以少喝一些水。”佐助紧闭齿根，不想喝。“乖，喝一点。”鸣人耐心地哄他。佐助心想你这语气是在和谁讲话？一边想嘴巴却还是擅自张开了。温水划过喉咙果然令自己舒服一点，鸣人遵从医嘱，不敢多喂，问他，“感觉怎么样？点头或者摇头就好”佐助想，还好，“嗯”了一声，因为这个浊音不需要费力就能发出。话音刚落，鸣人吻了一下他的额头。

说实话佐助有点被他这一赤诚的举动吓到。

他替对方找借口，兴许也在为自己终于能摘下面罩同他讲话这件事感到兴奋。

“不回家吗？”佐助嘴里吐出短暂的气流。

家？鸣人愣了一下。“哦，不回。”准确说他现在住在单身公寓，自从上大学后就搬出原来的家庭独自居住。他想佐助的意思可能是问水门和玖辛奈现在怎么样，于是补充，“爸爸妈妈都很好，今天早上来探望过我们一次，可惜你还在睡觉。我打电话告诉玖辛奈你醒来以后她开心得要亲自下厨——谢天谢地，还好老爸拦住她了，我可不想再把你送进一次重症监护室。”

佐助怀疑自己听错了，“谁？”

鸣人打开保温的食盒，食盒里盛着清汤和小粥，“你不会连你高中老师和师母的名字都忘记了吧？”

佐助说：“……哦，抱歉。”

“喝一点吗？”鸣人问他，“我亲手做的。”

这下佐助彻底震惊了。

鸣人还会做饭？

他终于意识到不是鸣人，而是除他之外的整个世界都发生了不可逆转的颠覆性的改变。他不死心地追问，“小樱呢？博人呢？怎么没见他们。”鸣人看起来糊涂了，“小樱？她不是很早以前就出国留学了吗？你们最多见过两面。”佐助想，或许是中了幻术，想调动写轮眼，才想起来查克拉什么的根本已经不复存在……真是阴毒的幻术，他想，得赶快找个方法破解掉才行。真正的鸣人此刻一定还在等自己的消息。

鸣人原本轻松的神情渐渐被严肃掩盖住。

“佐助，你没事吧？”

“……我没事。”佐助从震惊中回过神以后答。好在他的适应能力很强。

“我不知道你说的是不是你在那边认识的人……”舌尖转了三圈，鸣人最终没有选择把第二个名字说出口来，“如果你需要我会尽量帮你找他们，你哥哥的消息我们也在努力打听。总之你现在回到这边，就告别在那边的日子好好生活好吗？我保证在这边不会有太多让你烦忧的事情。我们以后安安静静地生活。面码已经很久没见你了你现在可能认不出它来……你还记得它是怎么来的吗？”

果然是幻觉。佐助更加肯定了这一猜测。幻觉里虚假的鸣人在引诱他不要回到现实。佐助问他，“怎么来的？”

“……”

鸣人沉默了一会儿。

“你高三的时候我回来看你，我们一起吃饭在路边遇到它。后来你每天都去喂，它很亲你，我就说这么喂着不是个办法，干脆带回家养吧。你不愿意麻烦我老爸老妈，恰好我那时候实习有自己租的房子，你就说‘那交给你，之后还我’。几年不见，它现在已经是一只大狗了，每天精力旺盛拆家拆个不停，你都不知道有多烦我说。”

“为什么叫‘面码’？”

“你起的，因为我讨厌笋干。所以就以毒攻毒……叫‘面码’了。”

佐助笑了，“这样。”

不笑不要紧，一笑反而牵动了气管，佐助咳嗽起来。所谓牵一发而动全身，鸣人慌慌张张叫护士进来。护士说你给他喂口水喝，鸣人应了。之后佐助果然好很多，从精神到气色都是。

“吓坏了吧？”护士看着他们笑。

鸣人有些不好意思。他这个人不管是在幻觉里还是幻觉外都相当健谈，居然和护士聊了起来。护士问“二位是兄弟吗？”佐助简要答，“朋友。”“不是。”鸣人纠正道，“是情侣。”

佐助一口气呛住。

“把粥喝了。”鸣人没管他呛住，对佐助说。因为有外人在所以佐助不大愿意接受鸣人的好意。护士识趣地退下，之后佐助才就着鸣人的手一小口一小口地啜。他尝不出粥的味道，但是能感知到软碎的小米在喉管上蠕动的温度。他只喝了三分之一就喝不下，剩下的被鸣人自己解决。鸣人一边喝一边还不忘自卖自夸，“好喝！”佐助心想这点倒是没变。

他问鸣人，“为什么那么说？”

鸣人反问，“你愿意吗？”

“……”佐助不说话了。

“当然，你不愿意我也不会放手的。这是我早就决定好的，除非你真的一点都不喜欢我。”鸣人把空碗放回保温食盒里。

“我不喜欢你。”佐助顺着他的意思说。

他希望能通过这种欺骗的刺痛将自己从幻境中刺醒，但事实证明设计这个幻境的人的确心术高明，很清楚如何戳中佐助的软肋。假的鸣人拍了拍佐助的黑发，并不把他说的话当真，并且道，“好好休息，我晚上再来看你。”

“……”

佐助没说“好”，也没说“不好”，本来鸣人这话也不是在征求他的意见。其实想问的问题还有很多，但是有些累，算了，何必同一场幻觉多费口舌？

不过他的确有点想不那么快从幻境中醒来了。

又过了几天有一波人，穿着和鸣人同样的制服来找他问话。佐助猜测他们此举是背着鸣人来的，因为他没在队列中见到鸣人。佐助的颈部固定仪还没有拆掉，只是初步可以坐起来靠在活动的床板上。他看了看，还是一样，这些人一个都不认识。为首的在佐助耳边叽里咕噜讲了一长串开场白，大意是“辛苦同志了如果不是你我们无法取得如此巨大的突破”，“小小年纪前途无量”，之类的。佐助捡重点回答，“没事，不辛苦。”

他的态度看起来相当豁达，或者说无所谓。开场白结束后这一行人终于绕到正题，问佐助，“方便详细告诉我们那天发生了什么吗？”佐助真心实意地问回去，“哪天？”

“就是你自杀的那天。”

我不可能自杀。佐助的第一反应是矢口否认。无论在哪里都一样。

不过随即他意识到这是一个契机，卷轴里记载有一种幻术的确是要通过杀死自己才能解开。佐助不怕死，也不怕疼。他过去害怕过，后来被现实一点一点根治。但他的确有些担心这边的鸣人会因为自己的死去而感到痛苦。换一种角度也是一样的。无论在哪个世界他的死亡都毫无疑问会给鸣人带来痛苦，对于这点佐助深信不疑。

“是吗？”佐助说，“抱歉，我什么都不记得。”

手里的书翻过一页，是林芙美子作的《浮云》——鸣人带给他的。佐助其实不喜欢读书，准确说他也不知道自己喜欢什么，只要有件事放在手前就能做，他是这样为目标活着的。鸣人气喘吁吁地从一楼飞奔上来，发现还是迟了，病房里坐满了人。他像只护崽的老母鸡，把佐助挡在自己身后，很大声地质问“我不是说没有我的允许不能随便审讯他吗？！”领导说，“你太大惊小怪了，我们主要是来探望功臣，顺便了解下事情的全貌……”话没说完就被鸣人下了逐客令，“没什么好了解的，他现在基本记不得什么。”这一点倒是和佐助刚才说的一致。

人群散后佐助对鸣人说，“我不可能自杀。”

“嗯，我知道。”鸣人帮他试水温。

“如果我要自杀，一定是为了回到某个更重要的地方。”佐助继续说，或许因为身在幻觉，他有心情比其他时候多讲一些，“而不是因为其他无聊的原因。”

“那个地方比在我身边还重要吗？”

“……”

佐助一时语塞。

“如果我告诉你，你想回去的地方已经不存在了。”鸣人伏下身，认真望着他说，“‘卧底’生活结束了，我不会再答应你以身犯险。你、我，很多人，包括面码，都应当有新的开始。所以不要在我面前说这种话。”

佐助一瞬间以为他就是自己认识的那个鸣人，鸣人同他一起来到了幻境中。

但很快他意识到是自己多虑，因为鸣人不会用这样的语气同他讲话。他觉得现在这个鸣人年轻的根源找到了，只有十几岁的鸣人才会采用这种一意孤行、固执己见、不容置喙的语气。达成和解之后他们之间的对话更多是一种商量式的口吻，偶尔有争端也基本都是鸣人先妥协。火影这个位置让他变得圆滑不少。

“……好吧。”佐助心不在焉地答。

之后相安无事地过了一段时间。这具身体不能下地走路，所以经常要靠鸣人帮他擦拭身体，在康复初期大小便也是不能自理的，需要特殊的软管帮助排泄。最初这些令佐助觉得羞耻，次数多了渐渐也就习惯了。他问鸣人，自己受了什么伤。鸣人说你中了子弹还从四楼摔下去了。虽然轻描淡写，但佐助注意到他用的是“摔”不是“跳”这个字眼，心想，原来这样。没有查克拉的身体还真是脆弱，这么脆弱的身体难免另佐助不太习惯。当然，他清楚地知道，真相不仅如此，只是在这方面佐助没什么探知欲，想来无非是严刑拷打之类的，毕竟鸣人之前说过“卧底”两个字。他见得多了，各忍村处理叛忍和间谍的手段，区别在于这种事第一次发生在自己身上。

倒挺新鲜的。

探视权限放开后鸣人的爸妈也来了两次。

佐助衷心地同他们打招呼，仅凭模样看不出任何轻生的念头。他积极配合医生的检查、治疗，终于到了能下地走路的那一天。当然，起初是艰难的，因为躺了太久所以身体肌肉都有些萎缩，不过这点困难相较佐助曾经经历过的并不算什么。鸣人抱他去独卫、浴室，佐助看着镜中的身体，背部、腿上、肚子上都有缝合的痕迹，很多地方依旧扎着绷带，绷带下面是狰狞的伤口。他以前也受过伤，最严重的两次胸口都被打烂了，心脏也被捅穿，如果放在现在脆弱的环境里可能根本活不下来，好在有同伴以及医疗忍术在。这使佐助在短暂的动摇后更加坚定了要回到现实的决心。

鸣人帮他擦洗身体，小心不碰到佐助的伤口。佐助的头发长长了，长过肩膀，也需要洗。鸣人让他仰头靠在自己腿上，脱了衣服就当是自己也洗一个澡。佐助这时候不和他矫情，因为他很清楚这具躯体现在需要帮助，而鸣人可能是唯一会事无巨细帮他的人。

佐助坚持自己从浴室走出来。他现在瘦得可怕，浑身上下好像只由几百根骨头撑着。鸣人一直看着难过得不行，但是他想，都会好的。等佐助出院住进自己家里，他有更多的时间让他恢复健康，恢复以前那个精神的样子。

但是他没想到这一天距离想象中还要漫长。

第一次是发现佐助失踪不见，结果在医院楼顶的天台找到了他。佐助坐在围栏边看风景，拐杖搭在一边。鸣人其实心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，但还是佯装镇定地走过去，同佐助并肩坐下。他说警局今天新来了个实习生，小怂包，第一次出勤就拿错了证物袋。佐助拨一缕头发到耳后，“是吗。”二人聊了很久，准确说是鸣人单方面倾诉很久，最后佐助把手交给鸣人，“我有些困了。”鸣人背着他下楼。佐助现在的重量比他老妈还轻。回到病房以后佐助第一次主动对他说，“晚安。”

“晚安。”鸣人吻他。

这次佐助居然没有拒绝，还把嘴凑上来让鸣人亲。鸣人因为这一意外的进展欣喜若狂，佐助看着他开心的样子自己也不由得跟着心情变好，于是任他亲近了一会儿。但他还是没有允许鸣人抱很久。鸣人想，循序渐进，是个好兆头。一直待到确认佐助睡熟，他才锁好门窗离去，临行前依依不舍。

结果当天晚上他在办公室收到紧急消息，说宇智波佐助又进了手术室，原因是大动脉破裂。他手脚冰凉，不知道怎么会发生这等事情。赶过去的时候发现曾经给佐助换过药的小护士坐在坐在长椅上自责地哭，便衣刑警坐在一侧安慰她。

“不是你的错。”鸣人机械性重复这一句话。

佐助睁开眼很悲哀地发现他还是没能从这场蛊惑人心的幻境中逃离，明明刀尖切实穿透心脏了，结局却依旧事与愿违。那个虚假的鸣人坐在床边紧盯着他，一动不动，以至于佐助都怀疑他是不是在睁眼睡觉。他不愿意同他对视，所以虚弱地闭起眼，但是灼热的视线依旧持续不断地浇在身上。太烫了，佐助没办法当作不知道，只好又睁开眼，发现鸣人的气色比起之前还要差——也有可能是愤怒所导致的，令佐助心里浮现出零星的愧疚。尽管这种愧疚看似毫无道理。

他为什么要因为主宰自己的生命而对一个虚假的半身感到愧疚？

“我来告诉你两件事。”鸣人的声音还是很平静。

“第一件事，宇智波鼬的踪迹已经确定，他还活着，并且以‘鸦’的身份主动向我们发起联络。我告诉他你差点死了。“

“第二件事，你永远别以为我会让你离开我。下一次你要死最好拉着我一起去，如果你没有我也会去找你的。”

可惜氧气面罩切断了佐助的大部分表情，和话语权。所以他只得在心底冷笑，并试图用挑起的眉毛表示自己的不屑：你算什么？

然后他意识到，鸣人刚才似乎提到鼬的名字。

鸣人抚平他的眉心，“睡吧。”

当然，就算幻觉里的鼬还活着，也和自己没什么关系。虚假的终归是虚假的。所以他歪了歪头，以避开鸣人的手指。如果不是没有力气此刻恐怕已经上手和鸣人殴打起来了。一种隐约的预感笼罩住他。

——他恐怕真的回不去了。

这种不祥的预感使得佐助浑身冰凉，灵魂的另一半在听到‘宇智波鼬’以及‘鸦’这两个名字时疯狂拉扯起身体，令佐助头痛欲裂。他看到明晃晃的亮光，寒意反射在刀锋上，在佐助身上一寸一寸拉扯。衣着妥帖的男人掐着他的下巴微笑说你再不说你把拷贝的资料藏在哪里我就让人剖开你的胃看，看看鸡巴直接插进你的子宫会不会怀上一个孩子……事实上他们的确成功了四分之一，但男人没料到自己凑近的时候会被砧板上待宰的羔羊一口咬住喉咙。他发出异常凄厉的惨叫。随后血溅到西装上。

佐助在火风以及倒塌的横梁前看到金色的人影向工厂跑来。他想喊对方不要过来，但是过度血液的流失正在逐渐带走他的生命。没办法，他只好冒险一搏，独辟蹊径，从工厂四楼一跃而下。他是真的不想死的，但出口已经被封死，虽然努力想要做出缓冲但实在借不到什么力量，因此最终还是以一种相当狼狈的姿态摔落在地上，肚皮上被划了四分之一的伤口好像因此扯得更开，骨头更不知道碎了几根。

之后很多天佐助都没同鸣人讲话——准确说，是没同任何人讲话。他不再提那些过去、一些可能根本不存在于这世上的人名，并且努力让自己不要去想他和真正的鸣人未实现的理想。记忆交错令他感到混乱不堪，他需要很长的时间来理清思绪，来分清什么是幻境什么是现实。事实上，他经常想着想着就会忘记自己身处哪里，以为一抬头就能看到印着真正鸣人脸的火影岩，或者是大学里和平静谧的林荫道。

他一个人坐在病床上，几乎不吃饭，因为吃不下去，但是照常读书、睡觉。病房里所有尖锐的刀具——包括他曾经用来刺伤自己的水果刀，甚至是金属的拐杖，都被收走。鸣人还是会来，一来待很久，佐助当他是空气。他当鸣人是空气，鸣人却不能也当他是空气，只是任佐助在角落里闷着，看着他也不和他主动讲话。

佐助又尝试了其他几种杀死幻境的方法，但无一例外都以失败告终。原因其一在于鸣人盯他盯得太紧，他不在时就由水门和玖辛奈代劳；其二在于除了跳楼或者用刀插心脏以外也没有其他可以快速死亡的方式，割腕或者用火烧什么，婆婆妈妈还不一定死的掉，不符合佐助的风格。然而那两种最直接的方式他都以不同的心境先后体验过了，结果都是没能带自己离开。

市局领导建议鸣人带佐助去看心理医生，安慰鸣人卧底做到精神崩溃其实是很常见的一件事情。但是鸣人说不需要，不是这个原因。水门和玖辛奈也劝他，鸣人不好拂父母的意，所以带医生去过一次，但是没用。一旦佐助决心专注什么的时候是看不到其他人和事情的，不是在恐惧或者逃避医生，只是看不到而已。

三周后佐助想明白了，决定把一切对假鸣人和盘托出，希望他能帮助自己回到现实。他讲了很久——相对之前而言，大概有半个小时，许多沉重的经历都只是潦草一笔带过。鸣人听后问了一个不相干的问题：“你想听听我记忆中的故事吗？”

“……你说吧。”毕竟还是鸣人，如果他真的要讲话佐助还是会听的。还是那句话，毕竟是鸣人。

然后鸣人开始讲述他的故事。他这个故事真正讲了很久，从正午一直讲到黄昏日落。佐助听后感觉真好，并且献上真心实意的祝福，“希望我的离开能为你们带来幸福。”

“你还是不愿意相信吗？现在此时此刻出现在你面前的我才是真实的。”鸣人握住佐助的肩膀，希冀能通过这句话唤醒他们之间的默契，“即便你死了世界上也不会有另一个宇智波佐助出现，没有人能让我幸福。”

佐助觉得他真是执迷不悟，“算了。”

鸣人想抱他，但是理所当然遭到拒绝。佐助认为不能再这样放任自己沉溺于温暖的梦乡之中，于是向鸣人提出要出院。鸣人说“你出院必须搬到我那里去住”，佐助答应他，“好。”鸣人这才帮他办理出院手续。回家之后他拄着拐杖冷眼看鸣人收起一切锋利的刀具，以及在各种家具的尖角上都套上一层保护罩，心里感慨他完全是在做无用功。他对这个鸣人说，“你放心，我不会再伤害自己。”

“我只是不相信我自己。”然而鸣人说了一句文不对题的话。

佐助没太在意。之后的一个月他想尽各种办法寻找这个世界的纰漏，结果基本上都无疾告终。他读世界简史，上面有关于忍者的记载，但绝口不提“查克拉”这种东西。好像神树把它赐给人类又在某一天吝啬地收回，这一天一定伴随着什么事故的发生，但是佐助记不起来。

随后他意识到自己这样想正是认同了现在这个鸣人的观点。他很生气，是生自己的气，所以把自己关在房间里一天没出来。鸣人下班回家没找到佐助还以为他背着自己偷偷跑出去验证他所谓的猜想，说实话有点生气，结果打开房门才发现，没有，佐助裹着被子把自己锁在床上。

鸣人问他，“你不舒服吗？”佐助不想理他。鸣人进一步说“你不回答的话我就亲你。”佐助转过头来，“无耻。”结果鸣人还是亲了他一下，仗着佐助现在没有力气也打不过他。

他像饲养一只鹰，悉心照料耐心呵护，同时给鹰扣上脚链。佐助问“你打算什么时候放我出去？”鸣人说“我已经松开你很多次了。”“回答我的问题。”佐助说。鸣人握着他的手指一根根亲，“直到你决定不再离开我的那一天为止。”

佐助心想这个鸣人一定是疯了，要么就是他疯了，会说出这种话。

这个世界荒诞、怪异、诡谲，和平的表象下潜伏着暗流。鸣人居然说爱他，还要借爱的名义把自己囚禁在他身边。他好大的脸，佐助想。虽然他也爱鸣人，但从没有想过要同他在一起。事实证明就算不和对方在一起他们也能很好地活下去，因为无论相隔多远他们的心总是最贴近的，比任何人都近。

“你真是太愚蠢了。”佐助说。

“我以为你一直都知道这件事情。”鸣人不顾佐助反对，继续吻了吻他的额头，道例行的晚安，“好好休息，佐助。”

佐助的心里忽然浮现出一种无力感，这种无力感令他想就此沉沦下去。他已经分不清是什么在支撑自己了，是那个世界的理想，还是这个世界的鸣人。如果这个世界的鸣人是那个带给他理想的就好了，可是带给他理想的那个怎么会悠哉游哉地出现在这里？应该在火影楼里忙碌才是。

佐助承认他的确差一点就要妥协了，好在关灯后的黑暗及时唤回了他。

第二天鸣人抱回来一只黑脸的蠢狗，佐助想这应该就是他口里所说的“面码”。鸣人带着他出门牵着面码遛弯，佐助走不了很远，所以鸣人推上了轮椅。但是佐助的自尊不允许自己在众目睽睽下被他推着走，像个安度余生的废人，所以这轮椅最终还是没能派上用场。鸣人努力带佐助适应新的生活，介绍邻居给佐助认识，带他熟悉各类电子产品，但佐助看上去总是兴致缺缺，只有在面对鸣人的父母时会格外打起一点精神，规规矩矩地叫，“叔叔”，“阿姨”。

佐助没在同鸣人提过要“回去”的事情，但鸣人并不敢因此放松警惕。上次就是因为他放松警惕所以佐助一刀插进了心脏，也是因为他放松警惕佐助才会孤身一人溜进毒巢里。鸣人对此一直都感到非常难过。

-浮云-

博人在发现自己长出第一根白发之后，选择带着妻儿搬回木叶居住。

此时向日葵已经嫁人，小时候娇纵任性的女孩如今已渐渐被岁月磨平棱角，开始变得如母亲一般温婉动人。她和母亲居住得很近，都在原来的旧址上，因此二人时常可以相互照应。这也是博人为什么能够放下心出门闯荡的缘由之一。另一个重要的原因在于此时的木叶已非彼时的木叶，忍者已经很少了。除了偶尔有一两个依旧秉持旧日的信念站在原地，其他大多数人都选择另寻手艺另谋生路。他父亲在离开前一直致力于实施的革新措施起了作用，现在的木叶更多是火之国境内最繁华的市镇之一，设有小学、一级中学以及二级中学一套较为完备的教育体系。一些贵族豪门迁出木叶转投其他大名效力，但失去了查克拉、宗分家制度自然也失去意义。少数人留下来，他母亲是其中之一，战后在一家医院工作。薪水不算优渥，但至少生活无虞。博人之前一直觉得她这样的人不适合做那些喊打喊杀的工作，现在这一愿望以另一种他预想之外的方式实现了，他本人心里却没有太大的波动。要说最大的安慰还是母亲和妹妹身体健康，在父亲离开后母亲也没有改嫁的打算——这是自然的，博人一直都知道她很爱父亲。而漩涡鸣人自从十年前人间蒸发以来就再没有传来任何消息，临行前把一切打点妥帖，听起来多少有几许薄情。

他现在的妻子是他在途经羽香山时认识的。二人一见钟情，颇谈得来，未经过双方家长同意便中途结婚，如今已经有一个三岁大的孩子。他母亲见他带家人回来非常开心，一个已经死心的人突然看到生活的动力，抱着小孩不停逗他，笑开时脸上浮现起皱纹。正是这一画面让博人决定留下来定居。他事先同妻子打过招呼所以对方并没有问“公公去哪里了”……这种无意义的问题。博人想还是不要在母亲面前聊这种会刺痛她的话题。虽然事情发展到这个地步，他和母亲都知道没办法责怪父亲，因为鸣人确实顶着巨大的伤痛把他能做到的一切都做到最好。在查克拉衰微人心惶惶的曾经带领木叶找到新的立足之地，仅就这一点博人确实很佩服他，之后也一直愿意尊称他一声父亲。

后山的烈士陵园与慰灵碑在鸣人的坚持下被保存下来，但是已经渐渐无人问津，不知道还能保存多久。博人在去陵园扫墓的途中发现原来的宇智波族地已经被改建成一所孤儿院，孤儿院的园徽继续延续宇智波的族徽，老师带着小朋友们完老鹰捉小鸡。这提醒他世界上最后一个名正言顺的宇智波族人也已经离世，从那之后写轮眼成为一个不存在于世上的传奇，或者会渐渐泯然于世，或者会被改编成神话。无论怎样只要博人还活着一天就会告诉身边的孩子那些先辈们的故事。这些先辈包括已经离世的最后一名宇智波族人，木叶不知所终的最后一任“影”，以及慰灵碑上那些他叫得上名字和故事的人。不知道鸣人得知他现在的想法会不会感到欣慰。

妻子年幼时听说过忍者的故事，但是羽香山地处偏僻所以从未真正与忍者接触过，对于最后一次爆发的忍界大战也只是少有耳闻。那次大战不是由哪个人哪个国家挑起的，神树源头的族人前来毁灭这片在他们公主的血与肉上成长起来的沃土，前来夺还属于自己的力量。战争爆发的时候博人14岁，上得了战场但没起太大作用。所谓为母则刚，就连他母亲都久违地换上战服参与到战争中去，但也不过是微末之力。最终能与敌人匹敌的不过二人而已。

如果没有尾兽们以及宇智波的牺牲，战争的伤亡还会惨重更多。总之从那之后忍者就走上衰败的道路。鸣人越来越忙，全身心投入到改革的浪潮中，作为引路人承担各路的指责和压力，回家的频率从几天一次降到两周一次再到基本不回。博人没办法像以前那样指责他。

宇智波佐助的名字始终没列在慰灵碑上。

他有时候给鸣人送饭或者报告任务时，看到对方坐在那把宽大的椅子上望着窗外，不知道是在发呆还是思考一些实际的东西。他已经很久不穿御神袍了，总之自战争结束后——或者说，博人一直不愿意面对的，他师父死去后，鸣人就不再穿御神袍了。不愿意面对的理由很复杂，有悲伤的，也有自私的，总之一言难以蔽之。父子间好不容易贴近的距离越来越远。

博人听到父母心平气和地讨论起离婚，向日葵不同意所以最终作罢。过了几天他跟鸣人说想出去走走，鸣人欣然应允并叮嘱他路上小心。博人说，“我想去师父走过的路上看看。”

鸣人不吱声了。博人只好默默退出。

再后来鸣人离开的时候其实没同任何一个人告别，只是把后续的事情简要和鹿丸还有木叶丸交代了一下，交代完就离开了，村口的守卫还以为他只是去散散步，因为鸣人出门的时候还帮一个小女孩取下了树上的风筝，一如既往乐于助人。

博人后来才从母亲那里得知消息。向日葵出嫁的时候他回来过一次，然而很快离开了。他遇到喜欢的人，在外面组建自己的家庭。妹妹遇到疼爱她的男人，生活也很幸福。母亲每天有自己的事情可做，并没有因为婚姻的离异而一蹶不振。一家人现在生活在一起，虽然称不上美满但也能渐渐遗忘痛苦，母亲脸上的笑容变得越来越多。

他老爸离开的时候房子财产什么的统统都没带走，只带走一个名字，并且与它一同消逝在茫茫人海当中，从此渐渐被人遗忘。

训练场的野花开了，如今这里已经被划作商业用地，正在准备第二期的改建。博人刚从忍者学校毕业的时候在这里练忍术，佐助坐在草地或者随便找个树桩子坐下看卷轴，偶尔抬起眼点评，“手太低了”，“查克拉不集中”，“这种挡法你是想直接被捅个对穿吗？”鸣人不忙工作的时候也会过来，次数很少，只要他在博人基本上就得乖乖让位，大人打架没他插手的余地。

花有重开日，人无再少年。

博人摘了一朵野花，别在妻子头上，黑发与这种奶白色相得益彰。他看着天空，风卷浮云过，世界并没有因为两朵云的飘走而变得与众不同。秩序正常运转着。鸣人离开后，有新的领头人接手他的工作。历史的转轮从来不可能被某个人或者某两个人推着走。正因为有水滴才能汇聚成江河——博人现在明白老爸这句话的意思了。现在明白应该还不算太迟。

若干年前同一片草坪上，鸣人和佐助各靠着一根树干休息。佐助侧边的黑发里插着一朵野花——白色的，应当是在滚地过程中不小心沾上。鸣人盯着他。佐助感觉到怪异，于是问，“怎么了？”鸣人说，“哦，没事，你别动。”心想，挺漂亮的。一这么想就不敢多看，匆匆把视线移开，因此错过了佐助也在注视他的一幕。

佐助看着鸣人望天的侧脸，自己也微微笑了，很快撤回视线。鸣人问他“这次回来打算待多久？”佐助答，“不久。”“哦。”鸣人打趣，“不和小樱多呆几天吗？”佐助说，“她也很忙。”

鸣人坐在原地，一只手搭在屈起的膝盖上，“这样啊。”

之后很久都没人说话，鸣人不再同佐助讲那些工作上琐碎的事情，彼此都很享受这种宁静。待了一会儿佐助说，“我该走了。”鸣人也跟着站起来，“去哪？”佐助说，“回家。”

“……哦。”鸣人莫名尴尬地拍拍屁股。

这算是他们战前最后一次见面，佐助离开的时候鸣人和高层在开会，因此没能去送他。再往后战争爆发，灾难降临，一盆烂泥，一滩散沙。连动员的机会也没有，在压倒性的实力优势面前军心根本聚拢不到一起去。尾兽们自愿献出自己的生命，以帮助鸣人和佐助封印神树。这件事鸣人没告诉佐助，因为他知道说了佐助一定不同意，尾兽离体代表着人柱力一定会死去。

他做足了要牺牲的打算，唯一可惜的是没时间交代鹿丸在他的葬礼上放一首拉面之歌。不过，算了，有佐助在，他会知道的。没想到还有睁开眼看到太阳的一天。雏田趴在他床边睡着，鸣人心想，我这是在哪？体内怎么还有查克拉的流动？天堂的病房原来也这么寒酸的吗？就搭了个小棚子我说。

流经心脏时感受到一种剧烈的痛楚，这种疼痛在日后每个日日夜夜都伴随着他。他叫醒雏田，没由来地，问，“佐助呢？”希望听到的答案是“他离开了”或者“还有事情要做”，但是雏田没回答他，

上忍拿战殁名单给他，为首的第一个名字是“宇智波佐助”，很霸道，独独占了一行。鸣人还算冷静，问，“这是搞什么东西？”没人敢在这个时候触他霉头，只好保持沉默。鸣人见他们个个都不说话，焦躁起来，“我要见他。”鹿丸敢为人先——主要是不怕挨打，告知鸣人真相，“没有遗体，他救了你之后施展了最后一次须佐，骨头都散了。”

鸣人很久没能说出话来，不是无话可说，而是纯粹生理上的原因——胸骨那块太疼了。

他从那之后养成看窗外的习惯，因为佐助有时候喜欢从窗户进来。他这个人来去无常像猫一样，鸣人希望下次他进来自己能够亲眼看到，佐助也好看到他的正脸。

他想过放弃，最初那会儿，脑子里净是有关的誓言。他对佐助说要死一起死，时机到了，到了履行诺言的机会，鸣人其实已经不太能感觉出死了和活着的区别。但是他又想，万一哪天佐助回来，看到这个毫无长进世界，发现他们的理想丝毫没有实现，会不会觉得鸣人是在说大话，会不会对他感到失望。然后鸣人就真的永远失去他了。

他花了很长一段时间振作精神，重整旗鼓。

但还是经常不敢入睡，因为梦里会出现佐助的身影。他有时候静静看着自己，有时候坐在自己身边，让鸣人想起天际漂浮的云，幻影风一吹就散了，好似从来没有存在过。

-白鸟-

佐助十五岁时给父母扫墓，从形单影只变成了夕阳下的对影成双。他这时候刚上高中，领国家奖助学金，住国际高中的双人宿舍。他身边的金毛是他班主任的儿子，自从偶然撞见一次佐助去他老爹的办公室里抱作业就缠上他了。换做是别人，佐助可能会直接把他当做变态处置。但没办法，这人是班主任的儿子，还是警校的大学生，除了经常溜过来给佐助送吃的以外并没有其他越界的举动。佐助有时候下课看到他骑在自行车上玩手机，夕阳泼洒在意气风发的金发和容姿挺拔的身上。他们隔着铁栅栏说话，金毛说，“你出来。”佐助答，“不要，没时间。”“行吧。”金毛搔搔头发，“周末带你出去玩去么？”佐助反问，“你这么闲吗？”“跟以前比起来的确。”金毛回答。

他就读的木叶警校和佐助就读的国际中学相去不远，只隔了三条街道一个拐角。佐助刚开始很不理解金毛为什么要对身为陌生人的自己这么热情，对方告诉他，“我从我爸那里听说过你的事。”佐助表现出抵触，“我不需要同情。”金毛一愣，“嗳……我不是这个意思。”意识到佐助生气了，追上去说，“就是想跟你交个朋友——对天发誓。你知道我读警校，其实是很崇拜你父母的。”

……好吧。

佐助姑且接受了这个浑身纰漏的说辞。

同学都当这是佐助的哥哥。有一天下了课前排的女生拍他，“你哥找你。”佐助心颤了一下，才发现门口站着的人是金毛。他心情不好，吊着张脸走出去问，“有事？”鸣人盯他两秒，最后搓了搓佐助的头发，“没事，我来给我爸送东西，顺便看看你。”

佐助低下头，“多管闲事。”

他的确有个真正血缘意义上的血亲，但那个人在他父母被害的那天晚上失踪不见。警方在凶器上鉴定出他兄长的指纹，这个案子最终以“近亲杀人”作为结论盖棺钉板，但佐助不相信所谓的“事实真相”。他此生最大的愿望就是找出杀害他父母真正的凶手，有一日能帮兄长洗脱冤屈并且再见到他一面。为了达到这个目的他可以不择手段。

女同学的问话则恰好戳中他心底最敏感的一点。

在他看来，鸣人是一个家庭幸福、生活自由、无忧无虑的大男孩。他的外形不错，父母健在，性格开朗，这样一个生活充满阳光的人身边并不缺乏朋友，佐助跟着他去警校参观的时候还目睹了有女生送情书的一幕。这样一个人本当和自己扯不上关系，毕竟生存的环境和生活的意义都截然不同，却不知道为何总要过分关照自己——在他们只有一面之缘的前提下。佐助真的觉得是很怪异的一件事情。

鸣人并没有被佐助对他的冷遇所打击到。他照常上课，训练，下课以后溜去三条街外的高中给他爸爸班上的学生买冰棍吃——是那种能从中间一分为二的，一口咬下去全是冰渣。佐助试着晾他，不理他，但是鸣人的意志力出乎他想象的顽强。佐助不理他他就以权谋私刷老爸的卡进校门堵他。佐助说“你能不能不要再缠着我了？”鸣人软化下来说“好”，“是我太唐突了，对不起。”佐助听他道歉心里不是滋味……虽然的确是这个莫名其妙的家伙的错。他心软下去，想，算了，就当是关照动物。那双眼睛盯着自己很难不让人想到深夜流浪的大狗——虽然实际上是一条从真正的家里溜出来骗吃骗喝的傻狗。孤独感散发出来。

为了不给佐助继续造成麻烦，那之后鸣人来的频率少了很多。但是他们交换了电话号码和聊天账号。鸣人给佐助发消息，“这节课好无聊啊我说”，“这女教官好凶……”佐助通常不能及时回复。下课拿手机出来瞄一眼，无聊的话好多，于是捡重点的回。实在找不到有意义的干脆不回。反正鸣人很会自说自话，想必生活里也不缺乏乐趣。

对于班上的学生和自己的儿子往从过密这件事情水门一开始是不知道的，后来无意间看到鸣人推着车和佐助走在一起，才惊觉这两个八竿子打不着一起去的人居然早在他不知道的时候关系变得这么要好。他问鸣人，鸣人满不在乎说“交交朋友呗”，水门信了。玖辛奈持有疑虑，鸣人进一步说“我看他就像看弟弟一样，我们上辈子一定认得。”于是玖辛奈也信了。

第一年的盂兰盆节佐助和鸣人还不是很熟悉，一起扫墓是因为一个上山一个下山恰好碰到。第二年鸣人主动提出要跟佐助一起，并且仗着脸皮很厚没给佐助什么拒绝的机会。第三年佐助恰好面临高考，晚自习被关在学校补课，所以由鸣人代他劳作，佐助心里很过意不去，鸣人安慰他，“没事，学习要紧。”第四年佐助考上中央公安大学，所以离开木叶，鸣人在秋天到来之际拍了一张枫叶落在墓碑上的照片，P好滤镜正打算发给佐助，听到有人在身后叫他的名字，“鸣人。”

鸣人转过身看到佐助穿着深灰色的毛呢大衣，头发剪短后露出光洁的额头。站在艳红色的枫叶林里，眉眼如水般温和澄净。像天边的晚霞降落在人间，而幻觉浮现在霞光里，安然静谧地凝望着他。

鸣人看着他，瞳孔失神，很久没能说出话来。

佐助走到他面前，帮鸣人拔掉衣领上插着的一片枫叶，他比半年前见面时长高一些，眉眼中尤带着未脱的稚气。鸣人在看到这种稚气时从白日的梦境里挣脱出来。他握着佐助的手腕，想问话，但嘴唇蠕动半分钟，一个字也吐不出来。佐助原本心中也有郁结，看到鸣人这傻傻的样子，笑了，乌云突然被拨开。鸣人吻了他，佐助没有拒绝。他们在一个和平的世界美好的枫叶林里相拥，幸福得太不真实。鸣人不得不掐自己一把以确认这是在他活着的时候经历的事情，而非身处什么幻境里。

之后夕阳落下，他们去了高中门口的小卖部。鸣人买了一根冰棍跟佐助分了。还去吃了夜市的烧烤，章鱼丸子。鸣人大学毕业后去了之前实习的本地刑警支队工作，表现不好不坏只称得上中庸。他原本只想和佐助安静平稳度日的。

“鸣人。”佐助说，“我有一件必须要做的事情，今天可能是最后一次来和你见面了。”

还不错，鸣人心想，这次居然记得和我说一声。他把脸埋进热气里，喝光了最后一口豚骨拉面的汤底。

“如果我说不想让你去你会为我留下吗？”

“不会。”佐助说，“没有人能更改我的决定。”哪怕你对我是最特殊的。

“……我想也是。”鸣人擦了擦嘴。

仔细想想他们从相遇到熟悉起来，整个过程都如同笑话一样。能相处下去主要是靠鸣人非同一般的主动。佐助有时候想鸣人喜欢他什么？脸么？但佐助见过鸣人身边的同学，真正好看的不乏少数。一个真正身处光明的人怎会被内心充满仇恨的人所吸引？这是佐助一直不明白，也不愿意深思的一个问题。

“希望你以后过得幸福。”他非常诚恳地祝福鸣人，“喜欢你的人有很多。”这是他所能说出的最好的话，唇齿间带着一丝早落在心里的雪的温度。

当天晚上他们做爱了，这对佐助来说是种新奇的体验。说真的鸣人最初插进来的时候他痛得要死，之后才渐渐被一种满足感和安心感填满，身心俱是。鸣人捏住他的后颈，佐助把脸埋进枕头里哼哼，被鸣人翻过来打开仰面朝向自己。这一刻没有什么比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱更让佐助觉得爽快，虽然很痛，但是他乐在其中，天地间只剩下他、鸣人，还有鸣人房间里的这张小床。他们两个最原始的婴儿被性欲和快感筑成的温巢包裹着，仿佛自出生起就应该身在一起，形影不离，死后也在黑暗中不相分离。

佐助做累了先睡过去，醒来发现鸣人抱着自己，脸紧紧贴着后背。

“如果你希望我过得幸福，最好活着回来。”鸣人的双手双臂有力，勒得佐助胸口心口发痛，“否则就算你再下地狱我也会跟下去。你到哪里都休想甩开我。”

话语里隐含着一种阴冷发狠的味道。

“……好。”佐助有些艰难地发声。

父母去世，兄长失踪。佐助剩下与这世界唯一的较密切的联系就是鸣人，他买班机回木叶原本是想斩断这一切。想告诉鸣人，“我有喜欢的人了。”“我不喜欢你。”但是说使对方伤心难过的话比说刺伤自己话更要困难一百倍，所以最终理想中的目标还是没有实现。那一晚结束后鸣人送佐助去机场。他给了佐助一个银色的狐狸吊坠，要求他随身戴着。佐助则一只手护住鸣人的耳朵，亲了亲他的下巴。

他一直戴着小狐狸直到航班起飞，才把它摘下来放回礼盒。在七年后的某一天这条项链借由不相干的人的手重新发回到鸣人的住处，快递备注那一栏里写着“寄存时间到期”，所以“自动退回”。

鸣人的住址一直没有变，单位要给他配发更好的公寓，被他拒绝。面码从一条小狗长到中年再到现在快老了，依然精神矍铄——说实话这点有时令鸣人感到羡慕。宇智波佐助刚满18岁那年自请前往境外执行卧底任务，上层一开始不同意，因为他实在是太小了，又没有接受过专业训练，没想到后来恰好是这一点成为他保住性命以及取得成功的本钱。无父无母使得他在行事时少了许多牵绊。

显然对影成双已经成为过去。

佐助杀死的第一个人是境外的警察，虽然不认识但好歹是一条人命，他由此得到Eric的赏识。有了第一个接下来第二个第三个也就变得容易许多。不得不说佐助的好相貌对他起到非常大的助力，从离开国境开始算起的第三年Eric开始带他接触集团的核心工作。在一次海上宴会，化名“Eagle”的佐助“无意间”打翻了难得一见的领头狼“毒蛛”的酒杯，红色的液体泼洒到洁白的衬衫上。

“……抱歉。”佐助显得有些手足无措。

一个秀气、典雅的东方美人，五官完全按照最美的雕像模子刻印出来。最难得的是身上有种冷酷与怯懦并存的稚气，无论该称作是勾引还是耍心机的手段都相当堂而皇之明目张胆。“毒蛛”理所当然对他产生兴趣，视线凝聚在被红酒浸润的那段领子上挪不开了，“Eric？”

“对不起，先生，您想怎么处罚他——或者我都可以。”Eric表面上笑意吟吟。

话到这里暗示的意味其实相当明显，令佐助心里浮现出反胃。当然他表面上仍旧是一幅低眉顺眼的模样，与其说是顺从不如说纯粹的不太想搭理人，心不在焉的表情。“毒蛛”还从未见过在他面前如此大胆猖狂的年轻人，表面上怕得不行实则内心狂傲。大家见了他都像老鼠见了猫一样。

“这是Eagle，之前跟您讲过的。”Eric说。

“喔。”“毒蛛”淡淡应了一声。

这场互相都要装作对对方不感兴趣的拉锯战持续了很久，直到半年后“毒蛛”遭遇天雷峡的围剿。Eagle在枪林弹雨中现身并毫不犹豫地开枪打爆了距离“毒蛛”最近两名警察的脑袋，捂着腹部汩汩流血的弹口，脸色苍白说，“先生，请跟我来。”

他们沿着警方为“暗桩”预留的逃生通道离开海岸线，期间“毒蛛”的枪一直顶在佐助的后背上。这条通道原本是为佐助离开准备的，但是他觉得还没到时机：一是因为并没有直接证据证明“毒蛛”的罪行，对方把一切都假手Eric去办；二也是最重要的是他还没有见到宇智波鼬，他知道对方就潜藏在晓当中，只有“毒蛛”有这个能力引他们相见。所以临场上演了一出反水的好戏，并且为了这出好戏所付出的代价沉重。

离境后佐助主动切断了警方的一切联系。Eric落网，并因为没能逃出生天而成为背叛这道罪行最有力的替罪羊。佐助在船上倒下去的一瞬间想可能自己也就这么死了，即便死去大概也不足以为那些冤死的正义的人命赎罪。他的腹部、肩膀各有穿透伤，后脑则有撞击伤，事实上心跳确实停了几秒。但佐助看着一道微小的金色的光努力从地狱里爬了出来，脑海中浮现出曾经与家人共度的时光——温柔的母亲，严厉的父亲，以及二者兼具的兄长，同时回响起迄今已经非常陌生的声音，“就算你再下地狱我也会跟下去。你到哪里都休想甩开我。”

他喘着气醒来，发现指甲陷进“毒蛛”Spider的小臂。阳光沐浴在脸上。他张了张嘴，发现发不出声音。眼前所处的环境使得他心里又升腾起一种绝望与斗志混合的情绪，明明身处阳光下却被一种湿冷感包裹着，“毒蛛”并不急着挪开他的手指。

事实证明苦肉计永远有效——当然前提是另一方愿意心疼。

第四年鸣人以特殊警员的身份参与到“暗鸦行动”中来，得到的第一个消息是“钉子”已经背叛。他说，“不可能。”但是没人信他的。为了尽可能保障佐助的安全他不得不做出很多努力，好在对于这种事情他已经驾轻就熟。无论什么时候他几乎都是跟在对方屁股后面收拾烂摊子的那个，永远，一直都是。

“暗鸦计划”进行到第六年，调查组判定行动失败。从线人的情报看现在Eagle是Spider手下的得力干将，完全取代了Eric在组织中的地位并且显然比他更加如鱼得水——毕竟有Spider特殊的“宠信”在。线报显示，他与“毒蛛”曾多次共同出入夜总会、地下赌场、非法拍卖行等灰色场所并且往从过密。甚至一向低调冷酷残忍的“毒蛛”花高价购入古婆陀罗的人骨面具只为哄Eagle开心，这事儿传回来大家都觉得不可思议。

鸣人不再公开为佐助辩解，他知道解释也没用，没人会信。自从佐助离开后伴随他的失眠症和头疼症在收到项链之后变得愈发严重，鸣人起初怀疑项链当中隐藏了什么玄机——这是为佐助洗脱冤屈的好机会，但是经过检查证明他多虑了。

单纯就是一件“自动退回”的信物。寄存它的人早在七年前就做好了要斩断他们之间羁绊的打算。但是鸣人一点也不感谢他。他为此心火中烧却拿对方无可奈何，因为这是佐助一直以来的夙愿。他承认他永远无法拒绝对方的任何请求。

收到项链后的第六个月——也即“暗鸦计划”被判定失败的第一年零七个月，作为背叛者的Eagle居然公然出现在警方的地盘上，前来接应因为“嫖娼”而被抓进局子里的“毒蛛”的手下。

切实见到他现在模样和在照片里看到完全是两种感受。因为Spider说“你留长发很好看”所以佐助开始蓄长发，神情冷淡成熟稳重了很多，再也没有当初身上那种锋芒毕露的锐气了。这一点也是Spider希望看到的。他喜欢看到自己的东西在自己的主宰下变成另一幅自己希望的模样，但不能是完全的顺从，全然的顺从会使他失去兴趣。与其他无趣的玩偶比起来佐助的成长实在很符合他的期待。除了专案组并没有人认识Eagle，他于众人周知的身份更多是毒枭的马子，或者说——情人。Spider宠着他就像宠着一只漂亮的小猫一样，偶尔的叛逆反而能激起主人的新鲜感。

Eagle递了一支烟给鸣人：“警官，请多见谅。”

他明明清楚鸣人是不抽烟的。鸣人与他对视，那种自灵魂中与生俱来的默契感在那一刻侵袭向他。他知道佐助没忘了他，因为烟草燃尽后鸣人在烟头里发现了一枚加密芯片，解析后是“毒蛛”集团以及“晓”集团近五年的销售路线以及行动计划。鸣人后来才知道这枚芯片是由十几年前警方安插进晓的另一枚暗钉“鸦”制作而成。“鸦”的真名已经被除了佐助以外的人遗忘很久，一如“鹰”的真名也被除了鸣人以外的人遗忘很久一样。他们一个叫做宇智波鼬，另一个叫宇智波佐助。

仔细想想还真是挺讽刺的一件事情。

他像只白鸟从空中坠落，冥冥之中相信有人一定会在下面接着自己。燃烧的火光提醒他回到过去，巨大的伤痛则奔袭向他。时光在这一瞬间重叠在一起。

-死生-

佐助对鸣人说想出去看看。

鸣人愣了愣，随后说“好，我和你一起。”“你不问我要去哪里？”“无论你去哪里我都和你一起。”佐助在听到这句话后摇头，“不，没有你。”鸣人面色放缓，“我说真的，等我几天。”佐助置若罔闻，“我不想等。”

他此时伤仍未痊愈，破裂的皮肤倒是基本已经长好，断裂的骨头还需要静养一段时间。水果刀插进胸口的伤痕虽然不深，但是很准，主刀大夫说刃如果再长一点可能就真的救不回来了——好在是水果刀。时至半夜佐助依然时常被这种隐隐的阵痛弄醒。心头肉最难愈合。有时候醒来发现鸣人坐在自己床边。“吵醒你了吗？”“没有。”“怎么了？”“你现在很像一个变态。”鸣人笑了，“哪有？”佐助心情好的时候会允许鸣人躺上来和自己一起睡，很少，不超过五次。两个人脚趾并着脚趾，前胸贴着后背。鸣人的小动作很多，一会儿用手指拨拨佐助的头发一会儿用脚趾去戳佐助的脚心。虽然很烦，但佐助有两次没赶他走。具体原因他不想说，一定要说就是鸣人身上有种令他放松的气息。当然说也不会说给鸣人听。

关于“毒蛛”及其余党的搜查工作还在继续，这个时候放佐助一人出去无异于狼入虎口，搞不好要玉石俱焚的。鸣人清楚佐助的性格，自然不愿意冒这个险，但是佐助的态度又非常坚定。“不行。”鸣人只好拿出比佐助更为坚决的态度来，晓之以情动之以理。佐助看起来已经被他说服，“好吧。”耸了耸肩膀，第二天想要出门的时候却发现鸣人把家门从外部反锁了——好，漩涡鸣人。佐助在心里给对方记了一笔。鸣人家在六楼他不可能翻窗出去，何况为了养宠物每个房间每个窗户都是装有护栏的。面码咬着他的裤腿呜呜哼叫要佐助陪他玩，佐助于是勉为其难陪它扔了一会儿球。扔了一会球后面码开始咬着它的小松鼠玩具发疯，佐助没再理它。眯了一会神发现狗叼着玩具两步跳上沙发，肉垫搭在佐助的左腿上。佐助反正无聊，学着鸣人的样子对它说，“握手。”面码把爪子抬起来。又说，“坐下。”狗听话地趴下了。佐助拍拍它毛茸茸厚实的背，心情因此变好一点。

他开始想念鹰，迦楼罗。白蛇。佐助不爱与人交流，相处、打交道，因此在独自旅行的日子里总是这些通灵兽与他更为亲近，只是他还从来没有养过一只忍犬。因为说实话，没什么用。

何况鸣人有时候就像一只狗，一只像狗的狐狸已经够他受了，不需要再养一只忍犬。

鸣人回家的时候佐助给了对方很大的冷脸看，发现鸣人不与他计较，冷脸也就失了意义。因为没时间做饭，所以鸣人提了外卖回来，在饭桌上对佐助说马上他还要出去一趟。佐助没问他去做什么，问这个问题没有意义，想来无论在哪个世界都要加班鸣人也真是蛮惨的。他同对方态度和缓地商量，“钥匙给我，鸣人，你的狗要出去散步了。”鸣人首先反驳，“也是你的狗。”之后便没有下文了。

说实话佐助不喜欢这种暧昧不清的态度，他本身是相当直接的人，并且记得鸣人曾经也是。但是鸣人看起来很累，难免令他有些不太想再为对方增添麻烦。其实在他看来鸣人只要干脆利落地放他走，那么一切烦恼和痛苦都会减轻很多。症结在于他咬死不愿意松手，这种想法既为佐助带来困扰同时也在折磨他自己。佐助认为他真是一个傻瓜。

十月底的时候专案组又来问过他一次，“你记起什么了吗？”这次鸣人也在，所以佐助的抵触心理并不如上一次那样强烈。他如实以告，“记起来了。”“你为什么自杀？”“不是自杀。”佐助用很平静的口吻说，鸣人握着他的手，“蜘蛛想取我的内脏，我没咬死他，让他从暗门跑了。我是为了活命才跳下来的。”

“你怎么知道你能活命？”

“这与案情无关吧？”鸣人在佐助之前感到不悦。他知道有一部分人到现在心里还没有打消对佐助的疑虑——其中包括这几年间死在“毒蛛”和Eagle手下“因公殉职”的受害者家属。平心而论无可厚非，但鸣人就是看不惯他们这么逼问佐助，好像佐助仍是什么待取保候审的犯人一样。什么时候都是。

佐助看了鸣人一眼。鸣人替他说了，“因为他看到我了。”

“没有。”佐助下意识反驳。

他瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人捏了捏他的手背。佐助无视鸣人的讨好，把自己从他掌心抽离，紧接着又被鸣人抓回去。平静的水面上终于浮现出一丝波纹。

“咳。”专案组的领导提醒他们注意影响，话还没问完呢。

“那之后两次呢？”

“哦。”佐助愣了几秒，才意识道这“两次”问的是什么。他坦承答，“倒是真心实意的。”

没看到鸣人的表情。

“最后一个问题，无意冒犯，你对‘毒蛛’还留有余情吗？”

这个问题令佐助感到相当费解。“你们不如在抓到他以后去问他。”他边说边嘲讽地抬起眼，“如果不是有内鬼泄露消息想必‘鸦’也不至于隐姓埋名这么多年，感谢你们对这具身体的行动失败报告。蜘蛛确实是一位很好的雇主，以及，情人，可惜我不太懂这些。”

所有人浑身一震。

鸣人握着他的手抓紧了，“你刚才提到‘鸦’这个名字。”

佐助问他：“不可以吗？”

“没有，我只是……”鸣人一时间居然不知道该说什么好。在此之前他以为佐助一直受到久远的过去的囚禁而无暇在意现在的事情，因此一直有意避讳在他面前提起与故人有关的事情。然而此时此刻佐助犀利又冷淡的神色提醒鸣人一件事情：他从来都是一个坚韧坚强的人。鸣人失去他太久所以过于容易将他看作一件易碎的宝物，可实际上除了未竟的理想，佐助在那个世界已经没留有什么遗憾。反倒是鸣人的遗憾比他多一点，无论私心还是欲念同样。

他向佐助说“对不起”。这时候专案组已经离开。佐助问，“你在为什么事说？”鸣人说“我曾经想抛下你自己一个人死去。”

“不是想，是你已经做了。”佐助纠正他。他用单手摸了摸鸣人侧鬓的金发，“不过没关系，你不必向我道歉，因为同样的事我最终也对你做了。如果你死去的话我也会死去。”他这么说，“如果你放弃我们的理想那么我也会放弃，你说过有些事情需要我们协力完成，所以我不会帮你承担属于你的那一份，鸣人。”

之所以用单手是因为他另一只手骨折打着石膏，指尖划过鸣人侧脸时激起内心某种冰凉的战栗。鸣人听后一句话也没说——或者说是说不出来。他表情夸张，极力想要抑制住某种即将喷薄而出的情绪，但是显然失败了，所以就着这样夸张的表情眼泪落下来。佐助看着他这样滑稽的表情内心却没感受到一点好笑。停留在耳畔的呼吸声跟随这种无声的眼泪变得沉重起来，一同下坠的还有整颗心脏——因为他发现他确实不知如何从这场幻境中醒来了。幻境中的鸣人就连落在他掌心的眼泪都显得如此真实，叫佐助舍不得离去。

鸣人还在坚持，一遍遍叫：“佐助、佐助……”“鸣人。”佐助回应。鸣人又要啃他的嘴巴，但是亲错了地方，咬到鼻尖上。尖利的牙齿咬得佐助有些疼。他笑了一声，这次没抵触鸣人的亲近，相反，手臂搭在鸣人的肩膀上，方便他更快地抱起自己。

因为佐助浑身上下的伤还没好全，无论身心都不能接受过度的弯折与刺激，所以这一次他们并没有做到底。结束后鸣人抱着佐助躺在佐助卧室的大床上，平心而论这比睡在火影室要舒服多了，床既大，也不是一个人。鸣人觉得现在就很好。

佐助身上没什么肉，都是骨头，抱起来居然也有一种满足感。他睡觉时喜欢弓着后背，无论手脚都需要很长时间才能捂热，所以鸣人就一直帮他攥着手。佐助的腿上有伤他不敢直接搭上去，就和对方脚心脚背相抵。佐助已经睡过去一回，醒来感受到背后仍有一道灼热的视线。上半身则被人牢牢地禁锢着，压得他手臂有些痛。

“放开我，鸣人。”鸣人放开他。佐助转换姿势在床上平躺下，鸣人温暖的手掌便盖在他肚子上，仿佛有热流源源不断地涌了进来。

鸣人还是忍不住想亲他——事实上他忍不住就不会再忍了。鸣人支起上身，亲完以后火速缩回去。缩回去觉得一下不够，于是重复之前的动作，亲了第二次。佐助假装不知道，心里却在久违地很开心地嘲笑鸣人，“这个白痴。”鸣人问他，“我知道你现在又在心里嘲笑我了对吧？”

“嗯。”佐助供认不讳。

鸣人亲了他第三口，“我很爱你，佐助。”

佐助回答，“我也是。”

“所以别再离开我了好吗？我也不会再离开你。就算是死我们这次也要死在一起，活着的时候更要在一起。你会答应我吗？”

佐助的目光中流转过复杂的情绪，最终轻轻叹一口气，并没有正面回鸣人的问题，只是摸摸他下巴上新长出来的胡茬，“跟我讲讲后来的事情吧。”

-咫尺-

佐助醒来的时候发现鸣人坐在床边守着自己。

天已经亮了，云破日开，鸣人睁着眼睛，没敢睡觉，湛蓝的眼里浮现出疲惫。他身上披着象征七代目火影身份的御神袍，佐助拨了一下他的头发问“现在什么时辰了？”鸣人愣住，下意识攥住对方的手，“七点刚过。”

不远处仍然时常有战火声响起，紧急战报一波接着一波。从窗户望出去看到火烧云一般的天色，神树的枝桠已经伸进了云顶，忍者的防线在一步步后退。

前线传来战报说火影夫人及其幼子都受了重伤。鸣人对佐助说“你先在这里休息”，并细心地将他的手掖回被子里。佐助看到他神色匆匆地叫来暗部交代几句，说的什么，没有细听。鸣人说“我得离开一下”，佐助说，“去吧。”说完想了想又唤住鸣人，“鸣人。”

这一声也令鸣人想起一件重要的事情。或许也和听到雏田还有博人重伤的消息有关，他此刻表情不是很好，但依旧停下脚步非常严肃地叮嘱佐助，“你瞳力使用过度，千万不要在这时候回战场上去。无数敌人想取你的性命……”叮嘱完想起，“你叫我是干什么来着？”

“……没什么。”佐助坐起来，盯着自己掌心沉思。

“……哦。”鸣人不知所以。

“我会在未来等你。”

身后传来一句话，鸣人没听清，只听到几个字。只听到几个字，结果还没听懂，叫人很难忍住想要一探究竟的欲望。但是转过头发现佐助一脸平静地望着窗外，从鸣人的角度只能看见他一个侧脸，以至于叫他一时间以为是自己的错觉。

“……”

他不知道该说什么好，所以干脆选择什么也不说，不打扰佐助的思考，脚步急匆匆地向另一个病房走去。反正他们之后有的是时间把话说清楚。

佐助没再看鸣人一眼，在鸣人离去后他长舒了一口气，随后穿上披风挎上剑。他头发长长了，垂下来，遮住左眼的轮回眼，看起来非常沉稳冷静。暗部拦在他身前说“七代目不让您出门”，佐助一根食指按在他手腕上，“有什么问题，让他自己来找我。”

暗部眼前一空，随后发现佐助已经迎着火光大胆地向前方走去，被火风卷起飒飒衣角的背影好似永不陨落的战神，每一步都坚实地踩在故乡的土地上。

“跟我讲讲后来的事情吧。”佐助说。

“后来的事情？”鸣人想了想，其实也没什么好说的。“你死了，我活着，查克拉开始消失，大家的生活都步入正轨，木叶已经完全变了个样子。我觉得不需要我了，就来找你，结果找了你很多年，你才愿意出来见我……”

佐助在这样醇和的叙述声中逐渐沉入第二次睡眠，他希望这次醒来之后自己能从梦境回到现实。结果朦胧之间鸣人的气息包裹住他，佐助的眼角流下一滴眼泪。

end


End file.
